robotrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Trap Incorporated
Death Trap Incorporated is the name of the company in which RoboTraps takes place. As the name suggests, the company specializes in the production and sale of a variety of devices which can serve as deadly traps. Guiding the company's working robots past these traps is the main challenge of the game. During the course of RoboTraps, the player first applies at the company to later become employed and climb the corporate ladder, all up to becoming Employee Of The Year. They are "guided" by the Announcer, an unseen spokesman of the company. The company's mascot is Skully the Skull. Areas Main buildings The factories of Death Trap Inc consist of several different buildings, each with their own architecture and theme. 4 of those buildings contain the levels the player can access during the games: * The Accident Appendix, which hosts the shipping center of the factory. * The Brutality Building, which serves as Death Trap Inc's research facility. * The Crash Complex, an older part of the factory. * The Destruction Department, in which the offices of the company are located. This building was not available on initial release and was added in late 2017. Each building becomes accessible from the Factory Grounds only after the player saves a certain number of robots in the previous buildings. To receive access to the first level of the first building, the player has to go through a tutorial resembling an application talk with the Announcer. The menu and credits are also set in two seperate regions of the factory; the check-in and an elevator shaft, respectively. Unseen areas Besides the buildings the player can visit in-game, the announcer will occasionally reference buildings and areas that apparently are part of the factory, but are never seen in-game. Similarly, the entrances to some unseen areas can be seen during the credits. A selection: * Bomb and Radiation Building * Lava Pit Department * Gigantic Rolling Boulder Department * Crushing Walls and Spike Ceilings Department * Management offices * Main railway * Refinery * Biohazard Research Center * Design Department * Infirmary (out of service) Employees The only employees ever seen in-game are the player themselves as well as the working robots of the company. These include the five robots the player saves (Alice, Bob, Clark, Dennis, and Ernest) as well as the 3 neutral (grey) robots (Xerxes, Yves and Zero). The only other employee to frequently make an appearance is the Announcer, although he is never seen and only heard through the speakers in the player's office. According to the certificate the player receives when saving all robots in the factory, at least three board members work at Death Trap Inc. One of them, Mister John Smith-Doe is occasionally mentioned by the Announcer. Company Philosophy Death Trap Incorporated is all but secretive about the nature of their products and in fact seem to take great pride in their deadly nature, as expressed by the company's slogan "Lethality by quality". They seem to be completely oblivious to ethical concerns, advertizing death traps like everyday household items and even proposing them as gifts for the holidays. Interestingly, this doesn't stop at the company walls, as Death Trap Inc is just as neglectful of their employees' safety as they are of their customers. Several areas of the factory are highly dangerous, and it is not even clear whether accidents and fatalities at work are considered unfortunate setbacks or an achievement showing a product's effectiveness. Despite all this, Death Trap Inc appears to be well accepted by the general public. The company hosts guided tours, has a gift shop, organizes home video contests featuring their products and does well at the stock market. It might very well be that in the world of RoboTraps, a company such as Death Trap Incorporated is not considered questionable at all. The Death Trap Group .]] Death Trap Inc is only one of several companies in the Death Trap Group. Other companies include: * Scam Enterprises, a lawyers office and accounting company * Doomsday Unlimited, a research facility * Pollution International, a company focussed on polluting the planet and wasting resources * Health Very Limited, a pharmaceutics provider * Junk Food Corporation, a food producer * Cancersticks Holding, a tobacco company Category:Areas